A conventional stapler includes a base with an operation arm pivotally connected to one of two ends of the base, a magazine is pivotally mounted to an underside of the operation arm so as to receive staples therein. The operation arm has an ejecting plate extending from the front end of the underside thereof and the magazine has a slit defined therethrough so that the ejecting plate is able to extend through the slit to eject a staple out from the magazine. However, the conventional stapler can only use a single size of the staples so that when stapling a thick file, the user has to find another stapler which employs staples with a large size. Therefore, the conventional staples cannot meet the requirements of practical usage and are deemed to take too much time when changing or looking for another stapler.
The present invention intends to provide a stapler having two magazines so as to employ either one of two types of staples. The stapler of the present invention is designed to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional stapler.